The present invention embodies an improved method of providing additional network security of a user for a web-based system. Many of our personal financial transactions are done online these days: banking, shopping, document processing, etc. As the number of personal transactions handled online have grown, so has the risk of having personal accounts compromised. Sometimes, when one logs in onto the computer to check your bank or credit card balance, one might see a large disparity between what they believe the account balance should be and what they see. The first thing one thinks is, “I've been breached. Someone has been here since I last visited and made transactions without my knowledge.” Then as one is frantically double-checking their accounts, they may deduce that they had forgotten a large transfer or purchase—which explains the balance gap.
There is a need for a visual method to confirm that you were the last visitor to the site and to use that information in a safeguarding manner.
This idea is needed because sometimes people need a quick visual confirmation that they were the last ones to visit their site. Many times, people may break into a computer account and not do anything that particular visit. Or, if it is to steal or compromise information, they may learn your private information and not alter anything.
It would be good to have a passive way and an active way to detect non-changing snooping on your personal accounts.